Living At Wammy's
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: A new girl shows up at Wammy's. Yet, the strange thing is that she isolates herself from everyone. Matt and Mello are assigned to show her around. But what if one of her "helpers" falls in love with her? MattxOCxMello. And some OCxOC
1. First Landing

**A/N: Heeeyy! It's a new story. Yes, it is. :) So, enjoy! Yeah, that's all I'm going to say...lol**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE... AND I NEVER WILL. So, here's that for every chapter.**

**ENJOI!! Remember, reviews make me happy! No flames, though constructive criticism is welcomed. --Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**1**

_Like All Stories, It Started With An Orphan Girl and Two Boys_

She twirled a piece of her shiny brown hair as she stared out the darkly tinted windows of the old, black beat-up car. Her gray eyes held no signs of emotion as many Victorian buildings flew by.

The old man, Watari was his name, who sat in the front seat sensed the girl's distress.

"Isabella?" he said. "It's going to be alright."

_It's going to be all right..._ Those were the words her mother had spoken to her the night before she was brutally murdered. Isabella had lived with her mother. Her father had abandoned them much too long ago for Isabella to remember. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't left, her mother wouldn't have had to work three jobs to support them, then have to work a late night shift, then get raped on the way home and shot to death. Yes, it was his entire fault.

"Bella," said Isabella emotionlessly. "I told you to call me Bella."

Watari sighed. "Alright. If you wish."

Bella glared through the window as the car came to a sudden stop. The car ride had seemed to be ad infinitum. It was such a long ride from Washington, Seattle to Winchester, England. Why would she go this far for an orphanage, you ask?

Bella wanted to escape from it all. She wanted to escape from her painful memories. After her mother's fatal death, she ran and ran on her long, slender legs. She had run from Seattle all the way to La Push—a small Indian reservation. There, Watari was doing God-knows-what and found her, picked her up, and brought her back with him.

Of course, Bella wasn't expecting anything like moving all the way across the country. State, maybe, but not country.

"We're here," Watari said. He got out of the car. Bella followed. She slung her black tote over her shoulder and stared up at the enormous building.

"Bella," Watari said. "Welcome to Wammy's House."

x x x

"Now, Bella, would you like any other aliases?" asked L, the man that was the "world's greatest detective." Bella glared at him.

"'Bella' is just fine," she sneered. Her big, almond-shaped eyes narrowed dangerously—almost into slits.

"Now, now. No need to be harsh."

"Hmph."

Their conversation had ended just like that. Roger, the headmaster of the orphanage, assigned her to a room and two helpers to get her around. Their names were Mello and Matt.

'_What strange names_,' Bella thought as she made her way to her new room. It was rustic. A small, twin-sized bed, a cherry-wood dresser, and a desk with some books on it. She placed her oversized tote on the hard, wood floor—which didn't have much in it. She stared out the window. If didn't have a very nice view, what with the window positioned near a brick wall. She sighed.

"Might as well live with it," she muttered. She began unpacking her belongings—her tee shirts, her flared jeans, and her accessories. She moved on with unpacking the things that mattered to her the most: a book, an extremely complicated 100,000-piece puzzle without an image that she has yet to complete, and a MP3 player, containing at least 3,000 of her favorite songs, including every album made by her favorite bands—Linkin Park, All Time Low, and Taking Back Sunday.

As Bella placed these beloved items on her small bed, a boy about a year older than her stood in the room across from her, door slightly opened. A small smile appeared on his lips.

_This is gonna be a hell of a year….._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short chapter! But, I promise you: The next chapter will be killer long. At least, that is what I am aiming for. XD**

**Author: Teehee. A new story!**

**Bella: Yay -sarcasm-**

**Author: Shuddup, Isabella.**

**Bella: -glare- DON**'**T CALL ME THAT!!**

**Author: Whatever. _Isabella._**

**Bella: DAMMIT, BITCH!!**


	2. Absorbency

**A/N: Wow, two chapters a day. XD Anyway, review!**

**Bella: Aren't you going to announce the disclaimer?**

**Author: No. If you want me to, then click the back button of the chapter list—to the first chapter. Okay?**

**Bella: …Wow…**

**Author: Hmph.**

**--Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**2**

_Perfection needs Practice. But in this case, it needs Absorbency_

Bella had finished unpacking and was sitting by her bedroom window, peering through it while she listened to her MP3 player. Her head was propped against the cool glass, seeing that it was winter. The entire outside of the glass was partially frozen. Though, Bella didn't care. She loved the snow. It was like her adrenaline. Especially when she was running outside. Snow was pure, innocent, and beautiful. And she wished she could be more like it.

Bella had a pale complexion, probably from staying indoors too much or interacting with the snow often. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face. However, there was a flaw to it. Her lips—they were too full. They almost formed a heart.

Bella had chestnut brown hair that flowed in gentle waves to her mid-back. It was layered, so the bottom was thin.

She had always been slim and slender, though not very athletic. In fact, she had no hand-eye coordination. That was why she'd fail every PE exam in her old school.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Bella," the familiar voice of L called. "It's time for dinner."

Bella looked at the clock. '_It was only 5:30_,' she thought. Her reply was silence. She heard L shuffle away, since he was wearing baggy clothing.

Bella hopped off the bed. '_I should check out how I look first,_' she thought. She crept out of her bedroom, not wanting anyone to think that she'd actually negotiate to the rules here. She silently tiptoed to the girl's bathroom in the hallway. She stood in front of a full-length mirror.

"Ugh," she groaned. Her hair was a mess. There were random strands sticking out here and there. Bella opened a medicine cabinet above the sink. She took out a small package containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush. She opened the bag and took out the brush. She ran the wires through her hair.

Bella's hair was back to its normalcy, not a single strand out of place. Well, maybe there was, but Bella didn't give a damn.

Suddenly, Bella heard an obnoxious giggle.

"…Oh, he's _so_ weird! I mean all he does is play video games. God. Seriously, doesn't he have a _life_?" The unpleasant, girly voice neared the bathroom. Bella quickly hid herself in one of the stalls. She left the door somewhat open.

In the bathroom walked in two girls. One was tall—model like. She had long, raven black hair. She was a bit over tanned—a bit orangey. She had big, brown eyes and was skinny to the bone.

The other girl was different. She was short—standing about 5'3". She had waist-length honey blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was perfectly tanned.

"I mean I guess he's kind of cute and all, but seriously—video games? That's messed up." Bella heard the black-haired girl say.

"Yeah, but his friend Mello—" Oh, so _that's_ who Mello really was. "—Is H-O-T, hot. Seriously."

"Huh, whatever." The black-haired girl snorted slightly, then began to examine her pores.

**RING RING RING!!**

"Skylar, hurry up! We're going to be late for English—in which Mello is in!" the blond said anxiously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, calm down, Rayne."

The two girls left. Bella slowly crept out of the bathroom. Well, at least she tried to. She looked down and muttered:

"Aw, crap."

x x x

Bella ran. She ran as fast as gravity allowed her. She was late for English. Why? Because she spent the first ten minutes trying to scrape the gum off her Vans that attached to her left foot in the bathroom stall.

"Shit," she muttered as she whipped through the narrow hallways. "Shit, shit, shit." Bella had almost been kicked out of her old school all the way in Seattle because of her tardiness. Though Bella didn't really care about being late here, but if she did, she wouldn't have anywhere else to stay since she has no living relatives that she knows of.

"Room 101, Room 102—ah! Room 103!"

Bella stopped in front of Room 103—aka English. She put a small hand on the metal door knob. Turn. Push.

"…And I want everyone to be nice to her—Oh! Hi, there. You must be Bella." The English teacher was a lanky blond.

"Um….yeah. You must be Miss…."

"Miss Marshall," said the English teacher with an unfathomable sweet tone. Bella didn't like it. Being a newbie was bad enough, but having to be treated like on was bull crap; Bella was sick of it.

"Right."

"Now, Miss Bella—" Bella cringed at the "Miss" part, finding it completely unnecessary, "—Where would you like to sit?" asked Ms. Marshall. Bella looked at her incredulously.

"Um, anywhere vacant?"

"Hmmm," murmured Ms. Marshall. "How about next to Matt?"

_Matt…_

'_What a coincident,' _thought Bella sarcastically. '_I'm sitting next to my tour guide._'

"Matt, please raise your hand."

The so-called Matt didn't respond. The class was silent, and all you could hear was the faint noise of buttons being pressed.

"MATT!" exclaimed Ms. Marshall. Bella winced. "Are you listening to me? Or are you too preoccupied in your little video game?"

No response.

Click. Click. Click.

"Matt," a blond boy sitting on the right of Matt smacked his head. Matt snapped out of his total absorbency in his video game.

"Huh?" he said, dazed. "Mello, what was that for?"

"Good to see you're back, too, Matt." Ms. Marshall's tone was remorseful. "Now, put whatever it is you're playing away or I'll have Roger keep it for you until the end of the semester."

"Fine," Matt stuffed the handheld in the pocket of his pants. "By the way, it's called a DS."

"I don't care," came Ms. Marshall's response. Students snickered in the background. "Now, please. Do you mind if Isabella sits next to you?"

"It's Bella," Bella glared. Ms. Marshall ignored her.

Matt shrugged, his expression uncaring.

"Sure, whatever."

Bella made her way to the seat next to Matt, then plopped down with a sigh.

"This is hell," she muttered to herself, not caring if Matt or Mello or anyone else in the world heard. Bella spoke what was on her mind. And no one could change that.

"Tell me 'bout it," she heard Matt reply as he took out his red DS.

"Was I talking to _you_?" Bella asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," Matt said unaffected by her tone. "But I speak what I think."

Bella snorted slightly. "Hm."

"Shut the hell up," she heard Mello hiss. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"So I could beat Near."

'_Near?'_ thought Bella. '_Who's Near?_' She shook her head. '_They sure got strange names here._'

"Yeah," Matt said as if to hear her thoughts. "I seriously wonder why he chose the name _Near_."

"It's the same reason I chose the name _Mello_," Mello snapped.

"And what is that reason?" Matt asked, turning on his DS.

"It's—"

"WHO'S TALKING?!"

"…Damn you, Matt."

x x x

"Hey, wait up!"

Bella twirled around, irritation written all over her face as she saw Mello and Matt walking toward her.

"What?" she snapped. Mello bit a small portion of his chocolate off and munched loudly at it.

"You're Isabella?" he asked. Bella glared at him.

"Bella," she corrected. "It's Bella."

"Yeah, I don't give a crap." Mello rolled his teal eyes. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, and what does it matter to you?" Bella crossed her pale arms over her chest.

"Hm. Well, in that case: Respect your elders." Mello smirked at Bella's slightly bewildered reaction.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, irritated to the point where she just wanted to rip his head off.

"You're thirteen, we—" Mello pointed at him and Matt, "—are fourteen. Do the math."

"What! You're not the boss of me!" Bella retorted childishly.

"Nice," she heard Matt mutter.

"Shut the fuck up, Game freak!" Bella shouted. She could've sworn she saw his left eye twitch ever-so slightly, but him playing his handheld console never wavered.

Not even a bit.

"Well?" Matt said. "Are we going to show her around or not?"

"Fine," Mello muttered. His eyes narrowed as he turned to Bella. "But we're only doing this because we were forced to."

'_And I'm only doing this because I have no choice_,' Bella thought solemnly as she tagged along with Matt and Mello to wherever they were taking her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, yeah. I pwn. Two chapters. I'm actually kind of proud of myself, lol.**

**Mello: Damn, it's just a chapter.**

**Author: Excusez-moi?! But, it's more than just a chapter to me! I feel somewhat successful. :3**

**Matt: That's nice.**

**Bella: Yeah, sure.**

**Author: D: ….Hey! Did you realize that your aliases all have three letters?**

**Bella: …**

**Matt: …**

**Mello: … I have five. –nibbles chocolate-**

**Author: -ignores Mello- mwahaha**

**Bella & Matt: … -sweat drop-**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
